Steve (Minecraft) VS Hype
Steve (Minecraft) VS Hype is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Minecraft vs Playmobil. Which adventurer swordman and dragon slayer will win in a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: In the world of video games there are two swordmen and dragon slayers. Boomstick: And they talk to the NPCs to help them in an adventure. Wiz: Like Steve, the miner who killed Ender Dragon. Boomstick: And Hype the champion of the kingdom. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find ot who would win a Death Battle. Steve (Minecraft) Wiz: Steve is a young miner who woke up in the wilderness one day and has been surviving ever since Boomstick: Without electricity?!?! Wiz: No electricity Boomstick: He had beer and shotguns right? Wiz: Minecraft doesn't have those Boomstick: How does he do it? Wiz: Anyway, Steve has been surviving and mining for years Boomstick: So long he has armor made out of diamond, as well as a badass sword. Wiz: Which, in the real world, would be useless, but I digress. The sword can kill an Iron Golem( One of the most powerful mobs in the game with a whopping 100 hp) in only 13 hits Boomstick : He is an expert archer, who's bow deals 9 points of damage, sometimes 10. That's half a humans HP! 2 arrows from this guy and you're dead Wiz: He has a Golden Apple, which gives him absorption, fire resistance, resistance, and regeneration. These effects wear off after about 5 minutes, the regen only lasting 30 seconds Boomstick: He may not have shotguns, but he has TNT that can blow a whole right through you. It takes 5 seconds to detonate . Wiz: He can also maneuver the underground with his diamond shovel and pickaxe, and has some kind of healing factor. If he has a full stomach, he can regen health. If he's going around with explosives, he should probably be wearing armor, which he does. The diamond armor we mentioned earlier allows him to survive 1 TNT blast, and has the highest durability and protection in the game, making it very hard to kill Steve. Boomstick: That armor is gonna make it hard for him to lose Wiz: Indeed. He has slain hundreds of mobs, been to hell and back, and even killed the Ender Dragon and the Wither. Boomstick: But he isn't perfect. His TNT is easily avoided, and doesn't have a means of air travel. His attacking range also isn't the best, his only projectile being his bow Wiz: Also, mods and enchantments are not allowed in this battle Boomstick: Even still watch out for this deadly Miner Steve kills the Ender Dragon Hype Fight Results Trivia * This is Hype first Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Battle of the Knights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Candidates for Adoption